New Neighbours
by xXxTwilightSkyxXx
Summary: Bella and her new family move to Forks, there she meets the Cullens and Hales and falls for Edward but problems arise when her step-sister Tanya takes a liking to Edward... Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle and Esme have Alice and Emmett and adopted Edward at the age of 7. All three kids are good friends with Jasper and Rosalie Hale, there next door neighbours. **

**Bella is Charlie's daughter, but he married Claire who has a daughter of her own, Tanya. Bella and Tanya are about the same age but they are very different. **

**Alice, Emmett and Jasper are 18, Edward, Bella, Rose and Tanya are 17.**

Chapter 1…

**(Bella p.o.v.)**

So here we are, a new place again. A new start and I'm hating it already. Tanya's already claimed the biggest room yet again, and I'm stuck with what seems to have been, a cupboard in a past life.

"For God's sake Bella! Stop reading and help us unload the truck." Claire… Charlie's new wife. They met about a year ago and everything has gone downhill since then. The worst part of Charlie and Claire is Tanya. My new stepsister. Tanya is a strawberry blonde with ice blue eyes and she's very curvy. Charlie believes that Tanya is the perfect child, but I can see the real side of her. Then there is me. Regular, plain old me. I'm nothing special. I have shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. People only look at me because I'm normally with Tanya. As I looked up from my book, something told me that living here wouldn't be so bad…

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

New neighbours. I hope that they are better than the last. They had 2 really loud kids and a big dog that would come into our garden and ruin Esme's flowers, her prized possession. As I looked across the street, I saw the strawberry blonde and what looked like her mother. I then saw what looked like the dad. At first I only thought it was 3 of them but then she got out of the car. She was the most beautiful girl in Forks. Her hair was shoulder-length, brown with hints of red and her eyes were the same, from what I could see from my bedroom window, they were unloading the truck for most of the day, but I could never take my eyes from the eldest looking girl with the brown hair for more than a minute…

**This is my friends (Gemma) and my fanficiton. This is our first fanfiction, so tell us what you think**** of our first chapter! We know its short** **but its our first ever one. **

**Hope you did enjoy it!**

**Gemma, Kirbie . x **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

(Bella P.O.V)

I looked up and saw my new neighbour. There were no words to describe this boy, apart from the Greek God, Adonis. From where I was standing he had bronze 'just got out of bed' hair and he had emerald eyes. I couldn't be sure if he was looking at me or Tanya, but I didn't care because I knew that living here would become bearable. Tanya saw me staring at this boy and smirked at me. When Charlie was out of ear shot she whispered in my ear.

'You've got no chance Bella, because I'm here!'

At these words the boys eyes came back to my face, but I quickly looked away before he caught me staring.

After we'd finished unloading the truck I walked of to my room. It was cold and bare in my new room and that made me miss my room in Vancouver even more. I put my 2 boxes of stuff on the floor by my bed. I then found my tatty copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and continued reading from where I left off, unaware of the eyes staring at me, from across the street…

(Edward P.O.V)

I watched the house silently, ignoring the pleas from Emmett to go and play football. As I carried on watching the house I caught sight of the brown haired girl walking into the room opposite mine. As she lay down to read Emmett saw her too. His eyes grew wicked as he called for Alice. Alice came bounding into the room with her hair curlers still in her hair.

"What do you want Emmett, this had better be imp-"

"Little Eddie here has taken a fancy to the new girl across the road…"

As soon as Emmett said the word fancy Alice jumped in front of the window to get a better look, her eyes wide with excitement and wickedness.

"I'm going to call Rosalie about Eddie's little crush!"

I tried to retaliate but she had already run off.

"Well at least you have 1 thing in common with the new girl."

"Which is?"

"You're both very unsociable."

He was gone before I could argue…as I turned back to the girls room, I saw the strawberry blonde come into the girls room and kick boxes everywhere and something inside of me made me want to protect this brown haired girl…

(Bella P.O.V)

As I got more and more into my book, I didn't hear Tanya come in and kick boxes everywhere. I stared at her in disbelief and anger as she smiled innocently at me.

'Oops.' She said in her bitterly sweet voice. That made me think that my dad was somewhere near my room.

'What do you want Tanya' I asked, biting my tongue so I couldn't say anything more.

'Just checking that you were still here, because I'm sure Charlie wouldn't be very happy with you, if you had gone over the road.' Tanya laughed innocently.

She then walked out onto the landing and came with two cups of coffee and handed one to me. I looked at her suspiciously but drank anyway. Then she did something very odd. She tipped her cup down herself and called for Charlie.

'What did you do that for!' I said urgently. But she just carried on calling for Charlie. "What's the matter girls, why the noise?"

Tanya put on her most sweet and innocent voice and looked at Charlie.

"Bella chucked her coffee down me!"

I stared at her in shock and anger. She was such a liar!

"Isabella Marie Swan! What on earth made you do that?"

"I didn't!" I retaliated "Tanya poured it down herself!"

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, why would she do that?"

"Don't ask me, ask her!" I said pointing at Tanya.

"Charlie make her stop." Whimpered Tanya

"That's it Bella, your grounded for the rest of the week, and if you ever do anything like this again, I'll take away your Chevy!"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. But they both just walked out with Tanya smirking at me.

Life sucked…

**So, this chapter is bit longer than the last!^_^ we enjoyed writing and thanks for the reviews from sk8tergrl700, who was our first reviewer! So this chapter is for you!**

**Gemma, Kirbie. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

It's raining again, though I'm not really surprised, I mean, it is Forks after all. I was ungrounded this morning even though I shouldn't have been grounded in the first place. I was reading Romeo and Juliet, but stopped when someone rang the door. I called to get someone else to answer the door, then I realised I was the only one at home today. So I pulled myself away from Romeo and answered the door. It was the Greek God from across the road, although he was much more beautiful close up.

"Tanya isn't here right now, but she'll be back soon if you'd like to come in and wait?"

He looked at me in confusion

"I'm not here to see the blonde girl, I'm here to see you, I'm Edward Cullen from over the road."

I stared at him in shock and disbelief, it took me a few seconds for it to sink in that he was not here to see Tanya, he was here to see me!

"Umm, I'm B- B-Bella Swan." I blushed when I stuttered, but he just laughed and smiled this gorgeous crooked smile that made me blush even more, if that was possible.

"Can I still come in?" he asked in this cheeky voice.

"S-s- sure" I blushed yet again. I hate having pale skin, it makes my blush show even more than a normal person! As he walked past me into the hallway his finger touched my hand and I felt this electrical current zip through me…

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

Throughout the last three days, I thought about the brown haired girl. We did get a visit from her sister and mother.

*****Flashback*****

I was sitting in my room listening to Claire Du Lune, when I heard people in the hallway across from my bedroom. I went out to meet them and to my great surprise, it was the people from across the road, but I got my hopes up to high. It was the blonde and her mother, no sign of the brown haired girl, to my disappointment. Before I could escape, Esme saw me in the door way and called me over. I went reluctantly. I saw the blonde hair, what looked like, trying to give me a seductive smile. I shuddered inwardly. The blonde, I learned was called Tanya and her mother Claire. They showed no sign that there was another girl living with them, until Emmett brought it up. 

'So, where's the other girl, then? Not hiding her from us are you?' he said jokingly. Claire was taken back by this question and got up and left abruptly. Tanya gave another attempt at a seductive smile and followed her mother out of the door.

Emmett was the first to break the silence.

'Well, they seem cheery.' While the rest of us stared in shock.

*****End Of Flashback*****

While I realised that my family had already left to go shopping, my pet hate, I decided to pay a visit to the brown haired girl, as I saw the rest of the family had gone out. 

As I reached the door to the house, I almost ran home again, but I sucked up all the courage I had and rang the doorbell. I heard a voice of sweet bells shouting out for someone to get the door, but she soon realised that she was the only one in the house, I chuckled silently to myself but pulled myself together before she answered the door. 

The first thing I noticed about this girl was the deep pools of her chocolate brown eyes, they held so much emotion. 

Silly girl, she thought I was hear to see Tanya, no, I was here to see her. When I gave her my crooked smile, her blush added more to her stunning features. I learned her name was Bella, must be short for Isabella, means beautiful in Italian, suits her very well and when I accidentally brushed my finger across her hand, I would of sworn I felt an electric spark run through me…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking ages to update! We just haven't had a chance and I have been busy with school…choosing my GCSE's…Not fun! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, Edward's P.O.V is written by me (Kirbie) and Bella's is from Gemma's. **

**So this chapter is more of their first meeting! I'm sorry if I (Kirbie) have misspelled words , I'm now on holiday and my brain just shuts down, so I apologise for that!**

_(Last Time)_

_The first thing I noticed about this girl was the deep pools of her chocolate brown eyes, they held so much emotion. _

_Silly girl, she thought I was hear to see Tanya, no, I was here to see her. When I gave her my crooked smile, her blush added more to her stunning features. I learned her name was Bella, must be short for Isabella, means beautiful in Italian, suits her very well and when I accidentally brushed my finger across her hand, I would of sworn I felt an electric spark run through me…_

**Chapter 4**

**(Edward's P.O.V, By Kirbie!)**

I could of just imagined it, but part of me hoped that it wasn't my imagination. As I entered the house and the door slammed shut, all went quiet. All I could hear was erratic breathing and all I could feel was an electric surge going through the room. I looked around the hallway, really not much to see, eventually Bella came up to me and showed me around the house, the house was a reasonable size, until she got to her room, if you would you call it a room. It was a cupboard, with a bed and a wardrobe. I went further into the room, though she looked eager to get me out. I noticed _Romeo and Juliet _sitting on her bed next to _Wuthering Heights_. _Romeo and Juliet _was open at the part where Juliet dies. I smiled brightly at her taste in the classics.

'What's your favourite?' I turned back to her just in time to see her snap out of her daze.

'Sorry?' she asked, blushing. I chuckled, making her blush even more noticeable.

'What's your favourite classic?' I asked again.

'Oh, probably _Wuthering Heights_.' she answered, going over picking up her books and set them on a tiny table. I snorted at her answer, hoping she wouldn't catch it. Nope I was wrong. She turned around and gave me a sharp look.

'Anything wrong with that book?'

'Well, yes there is.' she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

'What exactly might that be?' before I could reply, the sound of the front door slamming made us step back from each other, without realising it, throughout the conversation, we had been moving closer…

**(Bella's P.O.V, by Gemma)**

'Bella, honey, are you up there?'

'Yeah dad, I'll be down in a minute.' What was he doing back so soon? They weren't meant to leave the mall until gone 5:30 and it was only half 3 now. I bet Tanya made a big fuss about some shoes she'd seen and wanted.

'I'm so sorry.' I mouthed to Edward. He just smiled at me in an amused way. As I walked down the stairs I passed Tanya on the way up. Her eyeliner and mascara were all smudged so I guessed that whatever they'd been arguing about, she'd lost the fight. 'Why are you back so soon?' I asked Charlie while my mind wandered back upstairs to my room where Edward was. When I finally returned to my senses Charlie had already finished his explanation and was looking at me for an answer. 'Are you ok Bells?' He looked me in the eyes as if he could see right into my head.

'Yes dad, everything's fine.'

Edward spent most of the evening in my room while we waited for Tanya, Claire's and Charlie's favourite show to come on. 'That way I can get you out without anyone hearing.'

'Sounds good to me.' He said while staring out my window into the rain.

'I think it's starting now.' I whispered. We tiptoed down the stairs barely making a sound. We managed to make it outside. It was raining quite heavily so we could barely see a thing.

' It was nice meeting you Bella.' He said running down the porch steps. Just before he got to the end of the drive he stopped and started running towards me. Before I knew what was happening he had already kissed my cheek and was running off….

**We hoped you enjoyed this chapter, we are sorry this is short, my computer is being very inconsiderate and kept freezing.. Damn thing, anyway we hoped you enjoyed it and hopefully there should be another chapter up by tomorrow, it should be Tanya and Emmett's P.O.V written by the first chapter, I(Kirbie) will write Tanya's and Gemma will write Emmett's, as she loves Emmett so much, if you have any objections….**

**It doesn't matter we have already written some, but we would still like to know!**

**Kirbie, Gemma. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**We have updated, we will write a lot in a row, then suddenly you get none, this is because Gemma, is normally with myself when we write! So this is the last chapter for a little while, then my other friend Hannah will be joining, so we hope you enjoy this chapter, its written from Tanya (By Kirbie) and Emmett's (By Gemma) P.O.V, in the first chapter!! Enjoy,**

**Kirbie, Gemma .x **

**(Once again I apologise for any spelling mistakes! My brain has totally shut down now! xD)**

**(Tanya P.O.V, By Kirbie)**

Oh god. Another new house, in Forks! Why did my mother have to marry…that…that, I don't know what he is, he is hideous and so is his daughter! Taking me away from my sun into rain. Anyway, let me introduce myself, I am Tanya, I have the most magnificent body you could ever come across, beautiful strawberry blonde hair, that everyone falls in love with. You could say I'm a bit of a slut, whore…whatever you want to call me, I just have a very good share of boys, unlike my _stepsister_, her name is Bella, she is the most plainest thing I have ever seen…ever! She has plain brown hair, brown eyes and her is skin is so like ghosts skin, its just white. Not like me with my great tanned body. I bet she hasn't even kissed a boy, how could she? All she does is read. I looked over to her, to not see her reading, but staring across the street…Oh! I just think Forks got better.

From where I was standing, I saw the most gorgeous boy ever, his hair was a big huge mess, I would just love to get my hands into it, I couldn't see his eyes that well or his body…sadly, but I'm sure I would want to get to know him. I mean, seriously, where is the competition between myself and Bella, I was so the better one by far, but why hasn't he looked at me? Hello over here! He was staring right at Bella! No way was _she _going to take away this boy. I leaned over and whispered into her ear.

'You've got no chance with me around.' I then turned away and swung my hips in a seductive way, that ought to grab his attention, it catches every boys attention. Forks is going to get a whole lot wilder with Tanya around…

**(Emmett's P.O.V By Gemma)**

Oh dear, more new neighbours. Esme has already been to see them this morning, she says it was to see if they needed any help but we all really know she went to see if they had a dog that might ruin her prized flowers. We had no say in weather we wanted to help but they turned down the offer anyway. Where is Eddie? He can't still be in his room? He's been there all morning watching them from is bedroom window. He's probably looking at that blonde! I personally think she's too feminine for my liking, but Eddie has never had a girl and she looks like she'd settle for anything.

'Eddie, you up in your room?' I called up to him but it was a slow reply.

'Yeah…' His voice sounded in pain, so I, being a good brother went to see what was up. I was right, he is still watching them.

'Do you want to go and play a little football? The ball is pumped so it'll be a better game than last time. Do you remember how flat-.'

'Emmett I don't really care right now, there is a really pretty girl outside and she's looking at me.'

'Yeah, probably wondering why the hell are you still in bed at 11 am!' I muttered under my breath just loud enough for him to hear. I went to see what was so interesting about the blonde, but another girl had joined her. I waved but neither of them saw. Then it hit me. The way Eddie was drooling, the longing in his eyes, he was desperate for this new girl!

'Alice, come here a minute please.'

'What do you want Emmett, this had better be imp-'

'Little Eddie here has taken a fancy to the new girl across the road…'

Alice jumped to the window to get a better look at her, her eyes wide with excitement and wickedness.

'I'm going to call Rosalie about Eddie's little crush!' She announced to the room. Eddie tried to argue but she'd already gone.

'Well at least you have 1 thing in common with the new girl.' I told him jokingly

'Which is?'

'You're both very unsociable.' I laughed at him and left to go and ring Jasper to see if he was up for a game of football instead.

**(Tanya's P.O.V)**

Ever since I got Bella grounded, life has been good. Me and my mother went to visit the Cullen's across the road at the weekend…

***Flashback* **

I rang the bell twice, hoping that he would answer the door. My mum was standing next to me with a wicked grin on her face. She was eager to meet the Doctor, while I was eager to meet the boy. Instead of the boy answering the door, a young woman, with a kind, heart shaped face answered. She smiled brightly at us when she saw who we were.

'Hello again and what do we owe this pleasure of your company?' she asked in a very sweet tone, that made me want to puke. My mother answered in a very polite, posh tone.

'We were just coming for a visit, get to know our neighbours.' Esme smiled politely and ushered us inside. Oh. My. God. This is my kind of house! It was huge. Esme called the family downstairs. This huge boy, 2 times my size, came bounding down the stairs. When he saw me, he ran straight up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Ew, get him off me! He was sweating so bad and so filthy. I could see my mother cringing beside me. He put me down and in this very serious voice, he spoke to my mother.

'Very nice to meet you Mrs…?'

'Swan.' she answered a little shaken. He then smiled even brighter and picked my mum up in a vice hug. She squealed as he swung her around.

'Emmett Paul McCartney Cullen! Put her down this instant.' Esme scolded.

He put her down and pulled on a puppy dog face and in a very sweet voice said.

'I'm sorry mummy and I'm sorry Mrs Swan.' Esme smiled and told him to go and get his brother and sister. Esme ushered us into the living room and as we sat, the others entered. A small petite girl, who was bouncing in her seat, I learned was named Alice, she had spiky black hair and green eyes, she was so weird, the way she was bouncing up and down and smiling brightly. Then there was the boy, Edward, was his name, he was the most gorgeous boy ever. Bronze messy hair, green eyes and a hot body. I gave him seductive smile and I swear I heard Emmett snigger. As my mother and Esme talked about, well I don't know what they were talking about, I was too busy staring at Edward, Emmett suddenly said,

'So, where's the other girl, then? Not hiding her from us are you?' my mother was so taken back from the question, that she got up and left abruptly. I gave Edward another seductive smile and I swear Alice laughed as well, as we left the house, I am certain I heard Emmett say,

'Well, they seem cheery.'

***End Of Flashback***

**Well, we enjoyed doing this chapter, especially Gemma. We hope you enjoyed it, for we wont post for little while. Give us your opinions on how we write separately, if you want, no offence will be taken, we enjoy criticism! :D **

**Next time Alice will meet Bella, I have already ideas swimming around my head, if you have any, please tell us! We hope you still enjoy this story as much as we love writing it. Myself (Kirbie) am going to post a short story up soon called The Shadow, if I get enough reviews from it I could continue, well that's it for a couple of weeks! **

**Kirbie, Gemma. x**


	6. Alice's TO DO LIST!

ALICE'S CHAPTER!

This is what is to come in the next chapter! Not really in this order, but pretty much! We hope you like the look of it, tell us what you think!

Kirbie, Gemma. x

IDEAS, ALICE MEETS BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!

SHE GOES THROUGH HER CLOSET!

She is SCHEMING!

SHE INVITES HER SHOPPING

ALICE AND TANYA HAVE A FIGHT OVER WHO WOULD BE BETTER WITH EDWARD!(BELLA OF COURCE)

SHE DRAGS ROSALIE INTO IT!

(KIRBIE)

MORE SHOPPING!

GO TO THE BEACH IN FLORIDA/ TAKE EMMETT TO DISNEYLAND!

SHOW BELLA TO DO LIST!

SHOP EVEN MORE!

STAY IN 5 STAR HOTEL!

(GEMMA)

SET EDWARD AND BELLA UP IN SAME ROOM!

FIND PLAYBOY MAG IN JASPERS BAG SO HIT JASPER WITH IT AROUND THE HEAD

SWEAR IT WAS EMMETT

GOES AND THREATENS EMMET WITH HIS HANNAH MONTANA AND SPICE GIRLS CD'S

RETURN HAPPILY WITH NEW CLOTHES!

(HANNAH)

ALICE'S TO DO LIST!


	7. Alice's Chapter Part 1

**Hey people! So, this chapter is a bit different in some ways, first of all we have 3 people doing this chapter! Me and Gemma as always and now Hannah! Us 3 are very big Twilight fans and we are also 3 best friends! The 2nd**** is that this chapter is all Alice's P.O.V! We think that we have kind of neglected the others in the last chapters, so here you meet Rose and Jasper and more of Alice and Emmett and of course Edward and Bella, we also have a bit of Tanya involved…so drama, romance, SHOPPING! Holidays, fights and MORE SHOPPING! In this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Kirbie .x**

**(I have a new story up! If you could check it out, that would be great, trust me, if you read it, it does get better…hopefully! XD)**

**(Alice's P.O.V, By Kirbie)**

Oh. My. God! Edward finally has someone to…I don't know…date? Yeah…anyway… Oh. My. God! As soon as I saw Bella across the street when Edward was looking, well staring at her, I knew that if they don't get together soon, I would so make them, I would need the help of Rosalie Hale here! Rose is my best friend, she is so gorgeous, she has this beautiful long blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, I'm not in to women here, but if I was a boy I would so date her, she has the figure to die for! Any model would kill for it and for some reason, my big goof ball of a brother Emmett, is dating her. Why? I don't have a clue! Although, she does keep him in check, some people when they see Rose think that she is this total fake, dumb blonde, the complete opposite, when Mike Newton, also known as Jerk head of Forks, tried to hit on her, she totally blew him off. Anyway, back to business, I have been planning everything out…

'Hey Alice! What's up?' I grinned…

'Rose, how would you like to help me set Eddie up, with the new girl?' I heard Rose snicker,

'Alice, be real, he has paid no attention to no one! No one, what makes you think that this girl is any different?'

'Well, because he was staring at her across the street and almost drooling.' I heard a bottle smash and a gasp.

'Details! Details!'

'Well, there are two girls, the brown haired one, looks nice enough but we are going to help her out with her wardrobe, then there is this really disgusting thing, that girl should not call herself a girl! She tried to flirt with Edward when she was over, it looked like he was going to puke!' by that time, Rose was in hysterics.

'So, what happened next?' she asked through her giggles.

'Well, she kept trying to give Edward seductive looks, but to be honest it looked like she was in pain all the time! Me and Emmett were sitting there trying our best not to laugh, it was one of those times I actually felt sorry for Edward, I don't think they like Bella though.'

'Whose Bella?' I rolled my eyes.

'Bella is the girl Edward likes.'

'Oh! Go on.'

'Well, Emmett as a joke asked where Bella was and asked if they were hiding her from us, then they just left abruptly. It was very odd!'

'Hmm, ok! Alice, I am sleeping over yours tonight! We are plotting, we will see Bella in the morning. Hang on Alice…Yes…Yes Jasper…hang on…Alice you there?'

'Yep.'

'Good! I will be there in ten and I am bringing Jasper!' I squealed inwardly. Jasper was my boyfriend since he moved here, it was love at first sight. He was such a southern gentleman, so tall, beautiful, Edward is crawling through the window…wait…Edward is crawling through the window?! Now where has that boy been! I marched straight up to him and just as he turned around.

'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Where have you been!'

'Err…' was his only reply.

'Don't you err me!' I looked right into his eyes and they were shining, that could only mean one thing. BELLA!

I squealed!

'Details! Details!' I squealed while jumping up and down. He smiled and told me everything that happened

'…then I kissed her on the cheek and left.' I jumped up and hugged him!

'Oh! Edward is in love!' he gave me look saying 'what the hell?' I gave him a look saying, 'don't you dare bet against me!'

'You don't realise it now Edward, but you will. Now go and find Emmett, Jasper and Rose are going to be here soon.' he nodded and went to find our goofball of a brother.

Now I sat here waiting until Rosalie came, which will be in, 3, 2 ,1.…

'ALICE!!!!'

'ROSE!!' she came and jumped on my bed next to me.

'Right, down to business.' Just as I was about to speak, I felt a spark from my lips go through my body, I smiled into the kiss.

'Ew, I so do not need to see my brother and my best friend kissing!'

Jasper chuckled and released his hold on me.

'Hello dear' I smiled goofily up at him.

'Hello..' I replied dazed. Rosalie gave a huff of annoyance and dragged Jasper out of the room. She turned back to me and said.

'Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! We will continue this in the morning!' I instantly got scared, whenever Rose used full names, we knew we were in trouble. I quickly got myself dressed and brushed my teeth and hopped into bed. I could hear the boys downstairs playing, what sounded like Halo 2. I eventually fell into unconsciousness, after Carlisle had told the boys to pack it in and go to bed.

I awoke by a stream of sunlight shining on my face…SUN!! I jumped out of bed and went to jump on Rosalie, but instead hit my wooden floor…that was going to leave a bruise! I looked at my clock! No! It was 7am! I over slept by 2 hours! To the kitchen, Rose might have a magnificent body but she could eat! I ran full speed into the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks…ok Rose could eat for Washington. Her plate was piled high with waffles, bacon, egg, sausage and on the side a bowl of fruit with whipped cream on the top **(It's so nice!) **I stared at the mountain of food in shock, never have I seen Rose eat so much.

'Rose…' she looked up with her mouth full of egg, she swallowed quickly.

'Yes?'

'Why are you eating so much?'

'Well, Emmett is up and surprisingly didn't eat all of his food, he left mumbling something about needed to destroy Jasper, so I couldn't let this food go to waste!' she smiled innocently. I just shook my head.

'So we need to visit Bella today…' as soon as I said those words, she was up and running up the stairs, I quickly followed.

We got dressed for warm weather, me in a tank top and shorts and Rose in a knee length red dress. Once we were ready we went downstairs and tried to sneak out without the boys noticing.

'Hold it you two!'

'Turn around with your hands up and drop anything your holding!' only Emmett would say that.

We turned around and smiled brightly at the boys, but once we saw that Emmett was holding a water pistol, Rosalie went mental.

'EMMETT PAUL MCCARTNEY! YOU DARE GET WATER ON US, YOU WILL NOT BE COMING NEAR ME FOR A WHOLE MONTH! NO TEXTING, NO PHONING! NO TOUCHING AND NO KISSING!!' while the rest of us were sniggering, Emmett looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

'Rosie, sweetheart-' he was cut off by Rose's scream of horror. Emmett looked down and the water-pistol had been shot at Rose. He had got his finger stuck while trying to pull it out. Emmett now had a look of horror on his face, so did Edward and Jasper, they back away slowly as Rose approached Emmett with a look of murder on her face, then she just burst!

'EMMETT PAUL MCCARTNEY! NO TOUCHING, NO GETTING IN CONTACT WITH ME FOR A MONTH AND NO TALKING TO ME EITHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COST!!! YOU JUST, ER, GOD, ALICE LETS GO!' I followed her silently, the last time I saw her shout like this was when Jasper spilt ketchup all over her new Armani jeans. We crossed over the street to Bella's house. Rose looked it up and down.

'This is the right house right?'

'Yes Rose. It is, so stop being so critical and come on.' I grabbed her by the hand and lead her up the drive. Once we reached the door, I knocked on it 3 times. I was hoping it was going to be Bella that answered, but it was her dad instead.

'May I help you?' he asked politely.

'Yes, we are looking for Bella?' he nodded once and called her down stairs. I saw Tanya come past and she glared right at me, I nudged Rose and murmured.

'That's Tanya.' Rose gave a once over, saw the glare she was giving us and glared right back at her. Tanya just walked off with her nose, no, plastic nose, in the air. I looked to my left and saw Bella coming down the stairs, very carefully. I can understand that Edward liked her, she was very pretty and had natural beauty.

'Can I help you and do I know you?' she asked very confused.

'Yes, I am Edwards sister, Alice Cullen and this is my best friend Rosalie Hale.' I smiled brightly. She smiled back timidly.

'Yes, I am Rosalie, but please call me Rose.' she nodded in understanding.

'Would you like to come in?' we both nodded, looked around and then turned back to Bella with mischievous looks on our faces.

'So, where is your room?' she turned around and walked up stairs, a gesture for us to follow. She lead us all the way to the end of the hallway.

'This is my cupb-I mean room' she told us. It was a cupboard! You could only just get Bella and me in, we all squeezed into this…room and managed to make ourselves comfortable.

'Sorry, Tanya likes her space.' she looked down embarrassed

'Its ok, we don't mind, so does Jasper.' Rose said, seeing Bella's tense position, she gave us a confused look.

'Oh, Jasper is my twin brother and Alice's boyfriend and Alice's other brother Emmett, who I am going out with, they will meet you soon.'

'So, your all paired up? Is Edward?' Rose smirked at me.

'Not at the minute, but we have a feeling he will be soon, he really likes this new girl across the road.' Bella all of a sudden looked downcast.

'Yeah I figured, everyone loves Tanya.' Bella murmured. Just as I was about to say something, Tanya came in, well stood in the doorway smirking.

'Well done Bella, no boy can resist me and neither can Edward.' she was just about to leave when I said.

'Actually you blonde bimbo, I was talking about Edward liking Bella.' Bella looked up at me with hope in her eyes. Tanya turned around and gave me a look of disbelief.

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me, Edward likes Bella.' I said while standing up. I could see out of the corner of my eye Bella and Rosalie looking backwards and forwards between us…

'Why would anyone like her! She is the plainest thing to walk this planet! She is hideous, a total faker, she plays innocent all the time! She is always reading! What is she compared to me! A nobody! A hideous nobody that no one likes!' that did it!

'YOU TANYA ARE THE MOST FAKEST FAKE I HAVE EVER SEEN WITH YOUR FAKE NOSE, YOUR FAKE DESIGNER CLOTHES, ERR, YOUR FAKE EVERYTHING!' I walked right up to her and smacked her, hard around the face. She stumbled back at bit and lunged at me while shouting.

'YOU B***H'**(I Don't swear very often and I don't like writing it!) **I moved out of her way quickly and she went flying into the wall but she quickly got back up, jumped on my back and started to pull my hair. I screamed out in pain and Charlie came running in. He had a look of pure anger on his face.

'TACI AGRIPPA NARI YAEL AJA!'**(Look at the first letter of each word! It spells T-A-N-Y-A)**

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THESE GIRLS!' Tanya just looked shocked, while Bella was smirking and I think Rose was trying to spell her name, while I still had Tanya, no I mean Taci on my back.

'Erm, well Charlie…'

'NO! GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!' She let go and stomped to her room. Charlie smiled apologetic at me and went after her. Soon we were all crying so much of laughter.

'Taci! Really?' Rose said between gasps. Bella smiled.

'Yeah, her mother was drunk when she named her, her name means wash tub, born with feet first, thunderbolt and mountain goat.' that made us all go into hysterics again. We eventually calmed down.

'Right, Bella clothes! Were are they?' she pulled out 2 cardboard boxes from underneath her bed and gave them to us. These boxes were full of over sized hideous bits of material. I knew Rose was thinking the same thing because of the look on her face.

'Bella, what are these?!'

'They are clothes?' she said it like a question.

'No Bella, they aren't! They are oversized pieces of material!' Rose replied, Rose and I looked at each other grabbed Bella and dragged her down the stairs. I stopped when I saw Charlie.

'We are just taking Bella shopping and maybe she could stay over ours tonight?' he nodded in agreement.

We all but dragged Bella across to our house, when we got to the lounge, the boys were playing Halo 2...again. There was a space next to Edward on the couch and so we shoved Bella into the space, as well as half of Edward's body. She landed with a 'humph.' Edward looked down startled and in anger, but once he saw who it was he relaxed and you could barley hear him, but he gave a soft hello to her as she blushed, he chuckled and helped her up, but kept his arm around her waist. Rose and I gave a 'Aw, you two are so cute!' While Bella blushed, Edward chuckled and pulled her tighter against him, she willingly accepted the gesture.

'Now that you are all here, a little welcome present is n store for Bella.' I said while waving my purse in the air. The boys all groaned, while me and Rose shouted out.

'SHOPPING!' Bella, looked slightly scared…oh Bella, there is a lot worse to come…

**This part of Alice's chapter took me forever!!! We will be splitting Alice's chapter in 3 parts as it will very very very long chapter. So this is my part! The next part will be Gemma's! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm now going to go to sleep while Gemma does her part! Bye!**

**Kirbie. x **


	8. Edward's Chapter

God, I Do hate AN, But thought I would post this, we wont be updating...well I wont be anyway, exams are coming up soon and I really want to do well on these ones…anyway, I'm still waiting for Gemma to do Alice's Chapter Part 2 but for now if you want to read how Edward came to be with the Cullen's Gemma has that for you!

.net/s/4875157/1/Adopting_Edward

There You Go! Go. And. Read! We will try to update soon!

Kirbie .x


	9. Alice's Chapter Part 2

_Alice's Chapter part 2_

_**We all hopped into Emmet's jeep and headed to the mall, it was a warm sunny day, **_

_**quite rare here. We pulled into the **_

"_**well boys, first stop, the beach store." They all groaned and gave me a funny look. **_

"_**we need new stuff if we're going away. Duh!" They looked really confused now! **_

"_**Carlisle, Esme, Karen and Will (Rose and Jasper's parents) helped me to plan **_

_**Emmett's and Jasper's birthday presents. We're going to Disneyland Florida!" **_

_**Emmett looked like he was going to cry with excitement! **_

"_**we're-. we're- we're." And then he collapsed! **_

"_**He took that well" Jasper said slipping his arm round my waist.**_

"_**happy birthday baby." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, while Rose tried **_

_**to bring Emmett round. **_

"_**who's going?" Edward asked slipping his arm round Bella's waist as she blushed. **_

" _**Just us." I told him. " You, me, Emmett, Rose, Jasper… And of course, Bella" **_

_**This made he blush so much, that I actually started to wonder if she would ever go **_

_**back to her normal colour!**_

"_**You invited me?" she sounded like she thought she'd miss-heard me.**_

"_**Yes, you! Now, we have approximately 6hours before the mall closes, which I **_

_**personally don't think is enough time, but we'll manage. I think."**_

"_**we'll need to split up. You 3, go and buy decent clothes for Florida, Me and Alice **_

_**are going to take Bella to get a whole new wardrobe. Meet back here in 4 hours." **_

"_**Sure, see you ba-"**_

" _**Remember our agreement this morning!" Rose reminded him. Emmett looked as if **_

_**he was going**_

_**to cry, but then again so did Bella for that matter. **_

"_**Come on Emmett, be a man about this…" I heard Jasper say as they turned their **_

_**backs on us.**_

"_**First stop, underwear, then tops, then trousers and shorts, then dresses, then bikini's, **_

_**then shoes, and then finally hair and make-up." **_

"_**But I can't pay for it!" she stuttered. **_

"_**Carlisle and Esme are paying for it." She still looked unsure about going with me and **_

_**Rose, but she already knew there was no point arguing with me and Rose. **_

"_**Well girls, what are we waiting for? The mall awaits!" Rose screamed.**_

_**4 hours later (exactly) Bella had a whole new wardrobe. New hair and make up too. **_

_**Her hair now sat perfectly on her shoulders, and her make up now didn't make her **_

_**look so ill. **_

"_**WOW! You look amazing Bella!" Edward said, his jaw practically falling off. **_

"_**I know." I said. Then I realised no-one was listening to me**_

"_**Thanks." Bella said blushing yet again. **_

_**On the journey home Emmett remembered a crucial bit of info. **_

"_**When are we going?" **_

"_**Well, Jasper's birthday is on Monday, and yours is on Tuesday, so we're leaving **_

_**Saturday night, to fly Sunday at lunch." Emmett's face light up. "You better not faint **_

_**again because you're driving!" **_

"_**I won't I promise." But he didn't sound convincing.**_

"_**Why do we have to leave Saturday night if we're flying Sunday at lunch? I mean, the **_

_**airport is only a half hour away."**_

"_**Little Eddie here gets nervous if we too late." Jasper teased him. Bella looked at him **_

_**as tears of laughter filled her eyes. This time it was his**_** turn to blush. We all laughed **

**hard at this.**

**I'm so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this. I have been a bit busy lately. This is only the first part of Alice's chapter part 2, and I'm hoping to finish the whole chapter by next Friday. Once again im sorry lol.**

**Gemma.X**


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's chapter part 2, section 2

"**Are we all packed?" Edward asked getting nervous. **

"**Yes we are little bro, why don't you go across the road and make sure Bella is **

**ready?" Emmett said trying to cram the rest of his Cd's into his suitcase. **

"**Yeah, that's a good idea Eddie, but I don't see why your getting nervous, we're not **

**leaving for another 2 hours!" I said before bursting into a fit of giggles.**

"**It's just like when we went to Vancouver when you were 12, Eddie, do you **

**remember?"**

"**yes, yes I do…" Edward said, seeing where the conversation was going.**

"**You were nervous 2 days before we left for the airport!" Screamed Emmett in **

**between his fits of unnaturally cute giggles.**

"**Alright, alright, I'm going to get Bella before you too remember anymore past **

**holidays." And with that he left**

"**I'm glad Rose decided against her decision to blank me." Emmett said, mainly to **

**himself, but loud enough for me to hear.**

"**She just can't bear to be away from you." Emmett gave the cheesiest smile while he **

**finished doing up his suitcase.**

_************ IN FLORIDA- JUST FINISHED IN DISNEYLAND ************_

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Emmett yelled so everyone (even those who didn't want 

to) heard

We had just had a very exhausting day, following Emmett around Disneyland, so we 

weren't in the mood to have him shouting. 

"Shut up Emmett." said Edward, voicing what we were all thinking.

"Why don't you shut up little bro- OW!" Rose smacked Emmett round the head, 

really hard. 

'Why don't we go back to the hotel?' suggested jasper, see that's why I dated him, he 

was the smart sensible one. Everyone nodded in agreement while Emmett just pouted 

and said.

'But I want to go back into Disney-OW! Rosie stop hitting me' He wailed.

'Not until you suggest something smart and look at us, we are all exhausted and just 

want to go and rest.'

'Fine.' he sighed defeated. In my mind I cheered and by the looks on everyone else's 

they all though the same thing, apart from Emmett who looked like he was about to 

cry. 

It was quite a way back to the hotel, but us 3 girls slept. I slept with my head on 

Jasper's shoulder, Rose on Emmett's, and Bella on Eddie's. As we pulled up outside 

the hotel Bella's mouth dropped. Even I have to admit, it was the best looking hotel 

we'd ever stayed in. It was white outside with glass doors that opened in to the lobby. 

We all got out of the car, which was opened by a valet. We all said our thanks an the 

nice man said. 

'Your welcome, have a nice stay at Hammock Beach.' he looked at all of us, but his 

eyes seemed to linger on Bella the most. Edward seemed to notice this and wrapped 

his arm protectively around Bella's and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead, 

while glaring daggers at the guy. Bella seemed unaware of the guy and blushed while 

Edward kissed her forehead. Once the guy had left, while cursing at Edward under his 

breath, looked down at Bella lovingly and stroked her blushing face, he was just about 

to lean in and kiss her and we were going to 'woop' while they did, we heard the last 

voice on earth we were expecting to hear.

'EDDIE!'…Tanya…No not Tanya, I inwardly wooped, I was going to embarrass her so much in front of everyone, but Rose had to beat me to it.

Oh..look, its Taci!' I cracked up in laughter as did Bella, the boys just stood there 

with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look on their face, Rose was standing there 

smugly while Tanya looked like she was going to explode 

'You…stupid…little…argh!' and she lunged at her.

'Rose.' Emmett screamed like a little girl. We heard a screech and all feared that 

something bad had happened. 

'YOU BROKE MY NAIL!' Uh-oh, Tanya better look out now. We all saw Rose's 

murderous glare that made us all take a step back, even Tanya. Then she took off 

running into the hotel. We all laughed at her wimpish ways. After we had finished 

laughing at her, we all walked into the hotel. Jasper and me, Bella and Edward and 

Rose and Emmett. As we walked up to the main desk, I suddenly remembered the 

great plan that I had. 3 rooms, me and Jasper, Rose and Emmett and of course Edward 

and Bella. When we approached the front desk, the guy looked friendly enough and 

once again he looked straight at Bella while he was talking to me. 

'Good afternoon Miss..'

'Cullen. The reservations are under Alice Cullen.' I smiled at him, trying to take his 

eyes off of Bella, who was getting uncomfortable under the guys perverted eyes. It 

didn't work. He did have to look down though, to see the reservations that I have.

'Oh yes, 3 presidential suits, all on the top floor. So you have the top floor to 

yourselves.' I nodded as he gave us our keys. To top off making Bella even more 

uncomfortable and Edward even angrier he added:

'If you need anything at all' then he looked at Bella and said in what was supposed to 

be a seductive voice, but very poor attempt. 'I mean _anything _I will be happy to help.' 

'Thank you _Sir _but I assure you, if she needs anything, I will be happy to do it _for _her.' Edward replied in a cold voice while wrapping his arm around Bella's waist and 

planting little kisses on her neck. As we got to the elevators, Emmett turned around 

and bellowed.

'Good job little bro!' and high fived him, Edward chuckled and gave Bella a kiss on 

the cheek. They were so made for each other!

'Edward and Bella, suite 1, Emmett and Rose suite 2, and you and me Jasper, we're in 

suite 3. Bella, once you've finished unpacking come and see me, I have something to 

show you, Rose I need you too.' Bella looked puzzled, but her look was nothing 

compared to Edward's. His look, was pure evil, I think he'd had enough for 1 day.

**This chappie seems to go on forever. Sorry for missing the Disneyland bit, I typed it all up and then lost it, and I couldn't remember it. So sorry for that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Gemma.X**


	11. IMPORTANT AN!

**Hello our fans of this story! This story has nearly come to an end, we know its short, but it is our first one and well yeah. Anyway, because we enjoyed writing it so much, we are going to write a sequel, we have planned it so its not going to stop, where we will stop it. If you don't want a sequel, tough, your getting one anyway!(Lol Gemma put that XD) We promise the sequel will be much, much longer and we have a lot of drama involved, in other words…Jacob!!! Well thanks for reading this, if you did! We will tell you when its up, but it will be called 'Roomies' don't ask about title!**

**Gemma, Kirbie. X **

**=p (Gemma again lol) **


	12. The End

Alice's chapter part 2.3

There was a quiet knock at the door. It was Bell. I knew that because Rose wouldn't be ready for another 15 minutes.

'Come in Bella' I called 'It's unlocked' She walked timidly in as I continued to get into my kaki bikini. 'I have something to show you.' As I said that Jasper walked out of the bathroom in his new red trunks. We've been going out for over a year, and the sight of him shirtless still makes me giggle like a little girl. He's so HOT! 'I think I'll go and see Edward' Jasper said looking at Bella and then to me, and then to the door.

'Just go!' I said laughing at him again.

'Already gone!' he shouted back as he shut the door.

'Bella, over the past couple of weeks, I've been working on sort of a

'to-do' list. And seeing as I'm already halfway through I feel you should know what's happening. I add stuff as I go along so it's not exactly ready yet.' I looked around my make-up bag until I found what I was looking for, a very crumpled little bit of paper.

'Here it is…' I said checking it was the right list, and then I gave it to her. Her face was quite un-readable as she read it.

'MEET BELLA!

GO THROUGH HER CLOSET!

INVITE HER SHOPPING!

DRAG ROSALIE INTO IT!

SHOP MORE

GO TO THE BEACH IN FLORIDA/ TAKE EMMETT TO DISNEYLAND!

STAY IN 5 STAR HOTEL!

SET EDWARD AND BELLA UP IN SAME ROOM!

SHOW BELLA TO DO LIST!

SHOP EVEN MORE!'

You have it all planned out don't you?' Bella said, fighting back her giggles.

'You betcha' I said unable to help to my giggles. Just then Rose knocked at the door. 'Come in, the door is open!' I shouted out. 'Hey Bella, hey Alice, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your towels as my towels are in Emmett's bag, but he locked the door and has taken the key.'

'Yeah sure, mine are in Jasper's bag over there.' she walked over to Jasper's bag and threw it over, as she threw it, a load of magazines came flying out.

'What the-'

'Oh My God!' Bella said.

'What an earth are these!?' Rose said.

'Girls grab your sunglasses, we are going to show our men whose boss!' I shouted as we ran to the elevator. As the doors opened, I yelled.

'JASPER KELLAN HALE! WHAT AN EARTH ARE THSES!?' As I held up the magazines, so the whole crowd in the pool area looked.

'I swear their not mine.' Jasper said approaching me.

'I don't believe you!' I screamed hitting him round the head with the magazines., behind Jasper, Emmett started to giggle. I was to furious to care.

'I swear they are not mine!' he said grabbing me by the waist and turning me, so my back was to the pool.

'I swear on your life, they are not mine.' he started to slowly walk me backwards. I had no idea how close I was to the pool. Then…

'JASPER YOU BASTARD!**' **I screamed as I re-surfaced. Next thing I knew, the rest of them had jumped in after me, creating an enormous splash, drenching the rest of the people around the pool.

I swam up to Emmett, (figuring out it would be him with the Playboy magazines) while no one was near him and whispered, my voice sharp as ice.

'If you ever frame my boyfriend again. I will make your life a living hell.'

Emmett turned and stared at me with worrying eyes.

'You wouldn't dare.' I raised my eyebrows daring him saying that I wouldn't do it.

'Oh! I Know all about your…HANNAH MONTANA AND SPICE GIRLS CD'!! You wouldn't want have any harm to them, I can make sure you never get replacements…ever!' he looked at me with tears in his eyes and nodded willingly and swam away quickly to apologize to Jasper.

After a good few hours in the pool, we all went to our rooms to get washed and ready for the night ahead. Bella and Edward were done in about half an hour. Next me and Jasper were ready, Rose and Emmett came out last, it wasn't surprising that Rose looked fabulous and Emmett looked a bit flushed behind her.

'Come on, or we're going to loose our reservation for dinner.' Rose said ignoring the 6 eyes looking at her and Emmett.

-2 weeks later-

- AT THE AIRPORT-

We were at the airport. This was probably the best holiday we had ever been on. I don't think I'd ever laughed so much in my life. Edward pulled out his usual 'end of holiday check list' and started reading from it.

'Passports' we all fumbled around in our pockets before saying check.

'Luggage'

'Hand luggage'

'Boarding passes'

'Emmett.' no reply.

'Emmett? Still no reply.

'Look he's over there!' Bella was the first to spot him talking to a young kid, playing on his game boy.

'Oh no' all of us groaned apart from Bella, as Emmett took the game boy off the struggling kid

'Some one go and stop him before he gets to attached.' Rose said trying not to look at Emmett as he held the game boy high above the kids head, and started playing.

'I'll go!' I said rolling up my sleeves.

'EMMETT CULLEN! GET YOUR BACKSIDE OVER HERE _NOW!' _I screamed at him. He looked shocked and scared as he handed over the game boy to me.

'Here you go sweetie.' I said as I handed the game boy back to the kid.

'Thanks' he said taking the game boy, kicking Emmett hard in the shins and running off.

As we all moved into the departure lounge, Edward pulled Bella to one side and spoke to her in what he thought was a whispering tone, but he might as well have had a loud speaker…

Edward's P.O.V. (written by Kirbie)

I pulled Bella back, while the others walked on. I was so nervous, my hands were clammy and my heart was pounding. It was now or never, I kept telling myself.

'Bella, this past holiday has been fantastic, the best for me, mostly because you were here.' she looked so shocked and confused as I continued.

'I w-was w-wondering…' I stuttered, she nodded on in encouragement.

'Wellwouldyoubemygirlfriend.' I blurted out quickly, even I didn't understand what I said.

'Erm, would you repeat that please.' she asked, with a grin on her face. I took in a deep breath and said more slowly.

'Would you be my girlfriend?' I looked down, feeling rejection coming. I felt two warm fingers pull my chin up and I looked straight into brown orbs, full of love.

'I thought you would never ask.' she whispered, then she crashed her warm, soft lips onto mine…

I knew now that nothing could break my love that I had for Bella, ever. As we bordered the plane, Emmett suddenly shouted out.

'Next stop, UNIVERSITY!!!' He yelled running into the plane, scaring quite a few people on the way, apart from an old lady that started hitting him with her purse. We all laughed at that, nothing could be better in my life, the most loving family and now the most beautiful girlfriend, life couldn't get any better…

THE END!!!

**Well, we hope you enjoyed it! We had no clue had to end it but well there you go! XD We will start the sequel tomorrow and hopefully the first chapter will be up!! Well thank you for all that has reviewed and favourited this story, it means so much!!**

**Gemma, Kirbie. X **


End file.
